russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DELETE
Our story :ASIAN TELEVISION CONTENT PHILS., CORPORATION was established on June of 2013 with business address located at # 85 Dona Justina St. Cor. Dalton St. Filinvest II Batasan Hills, Quezon City. :INTERCONTINENTAL BROADCASTING CORP (IBC-13) studios are located at Broadcast City, Old Balara, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. ATCC is an all Filipino corporation and a major blocktimer of INTERCONTINENTAL BROADCASTING CORPORATION (IBC-13) whose primary purpose is to engage in selling airtime for televisions stations for major block timers and event organizers providing platform for telenovelas, sports shows, food shows, cultural, entertainment ana Asian dramas of IBC and infomercials, home shopping networks, religious talk shows, sports shows and any other commercial trade shows local and international exhibits for business purposes of IBC News Network (INN). MISSION STATEMENT :To invest in innovative businesses that represent the next generation of entertainment, communications and digital technology by partnering with Entrepreneurs who have the vision, passion and tenacity to succeed. Most investments are in the advertising, consumers, enterprise and infrastructure sectors. ATCC provides its portfolio companies with countless resources, relationships and know how to help them perform at the highest possible levels. Our Work :We are a major blocktimer of INTERCONTINENTAL BROADCASTING CORPORATION (IBC-13) whose primary purpose is to engage in selling airtime for televisions stations for major and minor block timers and event organizers providing platform for telenovelas, sports shows, food shows, cultural, entertainment ana Asian dramas of IBC and infomercials, home shopping networks, religious talk shows, sports shows and any other commercial trade shows local and international exhibits for business purposes of IBC News Network (INN). Philosophy :ATCC aims to maximize awareness to audiences as lifestyles are increasingly to be active more and more to people and are consuming messages and content while they're out. There are also many commercial opportunities to reach audiences on the move like in clubs, pubs, transvisions and malls. In addition we also promote Advertisements via LED for full service digital out of home or place based media that also target and generate results wherever audiences are watching TV. Schedule Monday-Friday :4:30 am – Ronda Trese (replay) :5 am – Happy Morning Yehey :7 am – Kapinoy Cinema :8:30 am - :Learn with English (Mon & Wed) :Pamana (Tue) :Bayaning Bayani (Thurs) :Math Makulay (Fri) :9 am – Winx Club :9:30 am – Ghost Fighter :10 am – Kirarin :10:30 am – Animalia (Manila); Hi-5 (provincial) :11 am – Retro TV :11:30 am (IBC Classics: everything old is gold again) - :Mon: Sic O'Clock News :Tue: Iskul Bukol :Wed: Maricel Live :Thurs: Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino :Fri: TODAS :12:15 pm – Lunch Break :2 pm – Showbiz Star :2:30 pm – Frijolito (Philippine remake) :3 pm - :Mon: Team Rescue 911 :Tue:Global Mission :Wed: Forum ni Randy :Thurs: Operation Lingkod Bayan :Fri: Makabayang Duktor :3:30 pm – TODAS Kids (Mon & Thurs) :13 Original Movie (Tue) :PBA (LIVE) (Wed & Fri) (until 5 pm) :4 pm – Boost (Mon & Thurs) :4:30 pm – Gadgets and Gizmos (Mon & Thurs) :5 pm – Hi-5 (Manila); Express Balita provincial editions (Mon-Fri) :5:30 pm – KapinoyLand :6 pm – Batang Genius :6:30 pm – Express Balita :7:30 pm – Janella in Wonderland :8 pm - :Mon: Viva Cine Idols (one movie idol fest from Viva Films) (until 9:30 pm) :Tue: 8 pm – Fame :8:30 pm – DMZ-TV :Wed & Fri: PBA (LIVE) (until 9:30 pm) :Thurs: 8 pm – Sic O'Clock News Naman :8:45 pm – Iskul Bukol Men :9:30 pm – Your Heart, My Love :10 pm – Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Philippine remake) :10:30 pm – The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (TreseBella) :11 pm – Spy Myung-wol (TreseBella) :11:30 pm – Ronda Trese :12 mn - :Mon: Report Kay Boss! :Tue: Linawin Natin :Wed: Snooky :Thurs: Good Take :Fri: Bitag :12:45 am to 1:30 am – Night of Song Music Saturday :5 am – Pasugo: Ang Tinig ng Iglesia ni Cristo :5:30 am – El Shaddai :7 am – Science Kwela :7:30 am – Y2K: Yes 2 Kids :8 am – Kamen Rider Fourze :8:30 am – Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :9 am – Cooltura :9:30 am – NBA (Live via satellite) :12 nn – Lunch Break :2:30 pm – PBA :4:15 pm – Friends 4Ever :5 pm – The Big Planet :5:30 pm – Cultural Flavours :6 pm – ONE FC :7 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) :7:45 pm – Sandy's Romance :8:30 pm – Born to be a Superstar :9:15 pm – La Teniente (TreseBella) :10 pm – Football Mania (RioMania) :10:30 pm – Maya Loves Sir Chief :11:15 pm – Happy TODAS :12:15 am to 12:45 am – Express Balita Weekend Sunday :4:30 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade :6 am – Family TV Mass :7 am – Barney & Friends :7:30 am – Wok with Yan :8 am – Sky Ranger Gavan :8:30 am – Hapi Kung Healthy :9 am – Kusinahan :9:30 am – Chinatown TV :10:15 am – Viva Box Office :11:45 am – The Main Event (VIVA Sports) :12:45 pm – It's Partytime :2:30 pm – PBA :4 pm – Fashion Mentior :4:30 pm – PBA :6:30 pm – Beyond Stardom :7 pm – The Million Second Quiz (Philippine version) :8 pm – Express Balita Weekend :8:30 pm – Dingdong n' Lani :9:15 pm – Born to be a Superstar :10:15 pm – Last Fool Show (new season) :11 pm – Sunday Sinemaks :1 am to 2:30 am – El Shaddai Note: Plus with IBC Hedliners every hour from 10 am, 12 nn, 4 pm and 10 pm everyday. IBC also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election from Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV-4. The NBA season also on IBC this September till April. Schedules vary according to the US schedule. Please check the weekly season. IBC also covers the sports coverage such as boxing matches from Manny Pacquiao and Nonito "The Filipino Flash" Donaire, olympics and many more. 'List of IBC talents' IBC News and Current Affairs *Henry Omaga-Diaz (Express Balita) *Snooky Serna (Express Balita, Snooky) *Ricardo Cepeda (Express Balita) *Tony Velasquez (Ronda Trese) *Bernadette Sembrano (Ronda Trese) *Amelyn Veloso (Express Balita Weekend) *Alex Santos (Happy Morning Yehey) *Randy David (Forum ni Randy) *Mario Dumaual (IBC Headliners) *Jess Caduco (IBC Headliners) *Vincent Santos (Happy Morning Yehey, Team Rscue 911, Express Balita Weekend) *Cathy Eigenmann (Happy Morning Yehey, Good Take, Cooltura) *Ralf Rivas (Team Rescue 911) *Jarius Bondoc (Linawin Natin) *Maria Ressa (Global Mission) *Jun Veneracion (Global Mission) *Tony Falcon (Operation Lingkod Bayan) *Dr. Willie Ong (Makabayang Duktor) *Dra. Liza Ong (Makabayang Duktor) *Dominic Almenor (Report Kay Boss) *Ben Tulfo (Bitag) *Jeff Arcilla (weatherman) (Happy Morning Yehey, Hapi Kung Healthy) *Aldczar Aurelio (weather forecast) (Express Balita) *Alvin Pura (weather forecast) (Ronda Trese) *Dr. Edwin Bien (Hapi Kung Healthy) Kapinoy superstars *Abra (Iskul Bukol Men, It's Partytime) *Louie Ocampo (Night of Song Music) *Georgina Wilson (Express Balita) *Carlos Agassi (Lunch Break) *Manilyn Reynes (Happy Morning Yehey, Lunch Break, Hapi Kung Helathy) *Lou Veloso (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Arlene Tolibas (Hapi Kung Healthy, Maya Loves Sir Chief) *JM Ibañez (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Divina Valencia (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Bobby Yan (Lunch Break) *Pat Natividad (Lunch Break) *Noel Trinidad (Your Heart, My Love) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Happy Morning Yehey, Showbiz Star) *Ryan Agoncillo (Lunch Break) *Joy Viado (Lunch Break, Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Smokey Manaloto (Lunch Break) *Nicole Andersson (It's Partytime, Lunch Break, TODAS Kids, Batang Geniuses) *Nadia Montenegro (Lunch Break) *TJ Trinidad (Lunch Break) *Annabelle Rama (Lunch Break) *Ramon Bautista (Sic O'Clock News Naman) *JC Tiuseco (Your Heart, My Love, It's Partytime) *Maxene Magalona (It’s Partytime, Your Heart, My Love, Friends 4Ever) *Anthony Suntay (Happy Morning Yehey, CelebrityDATcom, Ronda Trese) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Happy Morning Yehey, Showbiz Star, CelebrityDATcom) *Wesley Chua (Chinatown TV) *Lizbeth Yap (Chinatown TV) *Louella Ching (Chinatown TV) *Wendy Ty (Chinatown TV) *Morgan Say (Chinatown TV) *RJ Valentin (Chinatown TV) *James Yap (PBA) *Mark Caguioa (PBA) *Arwind Santos (PBA) *Robert Jaworski (PBA) *Jason Castro (PBA) *Mark Caguioa (PBA) *Norman Black (PBA) *Wesley Gonzales (PBA) *Lebron James (NBA) *Kobe Bryant (NBA) *Michael Jordan (NBA) *Dwyane Wade (NBA) *Claudine Barretto (Your Heart, My Love) *Raymart Santago (Your Heart, My Love) *Diether Ocampo (Your Heart, My Love) *Ya Chang (Happy TODAS) *Cherry Pie Picache (Your Heart, My Love) *Cogie Domingo (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, It's Partytime, Frijolito) *Jaclyn Jose (Your Heart, My Love) *DJ Durano (Your Heart, My Love) *Nikki Bacolod (It's Partytime, Your Heart, My Love) *Vandolph Quizon (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Say Alonzo (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, It's Partytime) *Joanna Morales (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, It's Partytime) *Lucas Zamora (It's Partytime) *Cara Eriguel (Friends 4Ever, Batang Geniuses) *Alfred Vargas (Lunch Break, Janella in Wonderland) *Antoinette Taus (Friends 4Ever) *Steffano Mori (Friends 4Ever) *Beth Tamayo (Friends 4Ever) *Carl Guevarra (Friends 4Ever) *Joseph Bitangcol (Friends 4Ever) *Gloria Romero (Janella in Wonderland) *Kiko Estrada (It's Partytime, Frijolito) *Princess Punzalan (Your Heart, My Love) *Juan Rodrigo (Your Heart, My Love) *Tetchie Agbayani (Your Heart, My Love) *Nicole Uysiuseng (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Friends 4Ever) *Joe Vargas (Crazy Little Thing Called Love) *Rebecca Chiongbian (Crazy Little Thing Called Love) *Biboy Ramirez (Crazy Little Thing Called Love) *Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak (Iskul Bukol Men) *AJ Muhlach (It's Partytime, Sandy's Romance, Lunch Break) *Nadine Lustre (It's Partytime, Sandy's Romance) *Marvin Ong (It's Partytime) *Anja Aguilar (It's Partytime, Born to be a Superstar) *Sam Concepcion (Born to be a Superstar) *Kelly dela Cruz (It's Partytime, Janella in Wonderland) *RJ Jimenez (It's Partytime, Janella in Wonderland) *Ronaldo Valdez (Your Heart, My Love) *Young JV (Happy TODAS) *Imee Hart (TODAS Kids) *MMJ (MM and MJ Magno) (It's Partytime, Iskul Bukol Men) *Neil Coleta (TODAS Kids, DMZ-TV) *Tricia Santos (Iskul Bukol Men) *Jason Abalos (DMZ-TV) *Yen Santos (Janella in Wonderland) *G-Force Dancers (DMZ-TV) *Robi Domingo (It's Partytime, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) *Drew Arellano (Retro TV, The Million Second Quiz) *Sue Ramirez (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland, Friends 4Ever) *Khalil Ramos (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Friends 4Ever) *Andi Manzano (It's Partytime, Your Heart, My Love) *Gary Lising (TODAS Kids, Batang Geniuses) *Dina Bonnevie (TODAS Kids) *Ian Veneracion (TODAS Kids, Your Heart, My Love) *Giselle Sanchez (Last Fool Show) *Nel Gomez (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland, Frijolito) *Gee-Ann Abrahan (Iskul Bukol Men) *Kiko Ramos (TODAS Kids) *Coleen Garcia (It's Partytime, Iskul Bukol Men, Janella in Wonderland, Frijolito) *Eddie Gutierrez (Frijolito) *Aiko Meneldez (Frijolito) *Cristine Reyes (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, It's Partytime) *Dingdong Dantes (It's Parttime, Crazy Little Thing Called Love) *Jake Cuenca (It's Partytime, Batang Geniuses) *Maricar Reyes (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Frijolito) *Chris Gutierrez (Janella in Wonderland) *Shy Carlos (TODAS Kids, Batang Geniuses) *Yassi Pressman (Iskul Bukol Men) *John Regala (Iskul Bukol Men, Frijolito) *Phoebe Walker (Frijolito) *Andrei Felix (TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland) *Hiro Torobu (Iskul Bukol Men) *Jamilla Obispo (Iskul Bukol Men) *Victor Anastacio (Janella in Wonderland, Friends 4Ever, Happy TODAS) *Sam YG (Happy TODAS) *Joross Gamboa (Happy TODAS, Friends 4Ever) *Abby Bautista (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland, Friends 4Ever) *Joey Marquez (Showbiz Star) *Tessie Tomas (Batang Geniuses) *Josh Padilla (It's Partytime, Iskul Bukol Men, Lunch Break, Janella in Wonderland) *Kat Alano (Janella in Wonderland) *Makisig Morales (TODAS Kids) *Mario Maurer (It's Partytime) *Erich Gonzales (It's Partytime) *Arkin del Rosario (Frijolito) *Jenine Desiderio (It's Partytime) *Martin Velayo (Frijolito) *Cacai Bautista (Frijolito) *Paolo Ballesteros (Frijolito) *Sofia Andres (It's Partytime, Frijolito, Iskul Bukol Men) *JV the puppet (Y2K: Yes 2 Kids) *Aki Torio (It's Partytime, Lunch Break, Iskul Bukol Men) *Bianca Casado (It's Partytime, Iskul Bukol Men) *Marlo Mortel (It's Partytime, Janella in Wonderland, Friends 4Ever) *Janella Salvador (It's Partytime, Janella in Wonderland, Y2K: Yes 2 Kids, Friends 4Ever) *Freddie Gutierrez (It's Partytime, Janella in Wonderland, Friends 4Ever) *Michael Martinez (Janella in Wonderland) *Elisse Joson (Your Heart, My Love, Friends 4Ever) *Elmo Magalona (Janella in Wonderland, Happy TODAS) *Chin Chin Gutierrez (Janella in Wonderland) *Keempee de Leon (Happy TODAS) *Bettina Carlos (Janella in Wonderland) *Ella Cruz (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Friends 4Ever) *Francis Magundayao (TODAS Kids, It’s Partytime, Janella in Wonderland, Friends 4Ever) *Giu Comia (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids) *Carla Castelo (It's Partytime, Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Ces Quesada (Your Heart, My Love) *Maui Taylor (Your Heart, My Love, Iskul Bukol Men) *Nathan Bareera (It's Partytime, Janella in Wonderland) *Rose Van Ginkel of Pop Girls (TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland) *Andre Paras (Friends 4Ever) *Aubrey Caraan of Pop Girls (TODAS Kids) *Carlyn Ocampo of Pop Girls (TODAS Kids) *Freddie Webb (Last Fool Show) *Joyce Jimenez (Your Heart, My Love) *Thirdy Lacson (Maya Loves Sir Chief, TODAS Kids, Friends 4Ever) *Andrés Muhlach (My Little Janella) *Jon Santos (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Sheng Belmonte (It's Partytime, Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Carlo Lazerna (Janella in Wonderland, It's Partytime, Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Andrea del Rosario (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Jade Lopez (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Paolo Serrano (Janella in Wonderland, Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Isabella Gomez (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Blakdyak (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Rocio Olbes (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Pio Balbuena (It's Partytime, Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Yam Concepcion (It's Partytime, Iskul Bukol Men) *Kenjhons (It's Partytime, Batang Geniuses) *Micah Muñoz (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Mutya Orquia (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Friends 4Ever) *Louise Abuel (TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland) *Lance Lucido (TODAS Kids) *Miel Cuneta (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland *Cassy Legaspi (TODAS Kids, Friends 4Ever, Batang Genius) *Mavy Legaspi (TODAS Kids, Friends 4Ever, Batang Genius) *Harvey Bautista (TODAS Kids) *Bimby Aquino-Yap (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Frijolito) *Sofia Millares (TODAS Kids, Friends 4Ever, Frijolito) *Aldred Nasayao (TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland, Friends 4Ever, Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Timothy Chan (TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland) *Izzy Canillo (TODAS Kids, Your Heart, My Love) *Xyriel Manabat (Your Heart, My Love, TODAS Kids) *Pia Magalona (Janella in Wonderland) *Jerome Ponce (Janella in Wonderland) *Liza Soberano (It’s Partytime, Janella in Wonderland, Friends 4Ever, Frijolito) *Anne Discher (Janella in Wonderland) *Donjeff Tejada (Janella in Wonderland) *Matt Edwards (Janella in Wonderland) *Anton Revilla (Janella in Wonderland) *Samantha Flores (It's Partytime, Batang Geniuses) *Juan Carlos Urquico (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids) *Juan Miguel Urquico (It's Partytime, Ghost Busters, TODAS Kids, Friends 4Ever) *Gerald Pesingan (TODAS Kids, My Batang Momay) *Charlie Green (It's Partytime) *Jordan Castillo (Frijolito) *Olyn Membian (Crazy Little Thing Called Love) *Paul Robis (Iskul Bukol Men, Frijolito) *Lander Vera-Perez (Frijolito) *Janeena Chan (It's Partytime, Your Heart, My Love) *Dino Imperial (It's Partytime, Your Heart, My Love) *Iya Villania (DMZ-TV) *Paul Jake Castillo (Crazy Little Thing Called Love) *Bojo Molina (Your Heart, My Love) *Anna Luna (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, It's Partytime) *Steven Silva (Your Heart, My Love) *Pelra Bautista (Frijolito) *MJ Cayabyab (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, It's Partytime) *Danielle Castaño (Iskul Bukol Men) *RJ Ledesma (Janella in Wonderland) *Gloria Sevilla (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Daniel Fernando (Iskul Bukol Men) *Lance Christopher (It's Partytime, Happy TODAS) *LJ Moreno (It's Partytime, Iskul Bukol Men) *Japeth Aguilar (Happy TODAS) *Jaycee Parker (Iskul Bukol Men) *Coraleen Waddell (It's Partytime, Iskul Bukol Men) *Miguel Aguila (It's Partytime) *Meg Imperial (It's Partytime) *Ronnie Ricketts (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Lito Legaspi (Frjolito) *Kenda Kramer (Frijolito) *Anton Alvarez (It's Partytime) *Candy Pangilinan (Frijolito) *Rudy Fernandez (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Michael Flores (Frijolito) *Phillip Salvador (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Ara Mina (Crazy Little Thing Called Love) *KC Montero (Janella in Wonderland) *Henry Edwards (Frijolito) *Jai & Joj Agpangan (Janella in Wonderland, TODAS Kids) *Joshua Cadelina (It's Partytime, Born to be a Superstar) *Dominic Roque (It's Partytime, Frijolito) *Thyro and Yumi (It's Partytime) *Fretzie Bercede (TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland) *John Wayne Sace (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, TODAS Kids, It's Partytime) *Janine Tugonon (It's Partytime) *Top Suzara (It's Partytime) *Jinky Vidal (It's Partytime) *Jimmy Muna (Happy TODAS) *Alexis Navarro (Iskul Bukol Men) *Nathan Lopez (Your Heart, My Love) *Abigail Macapagal (Your Heart, My Love) *Tutti Caringal (Iskul Bukol Men) *Katya Santos (Iskul Bukol Men) *Mark Anthony Fernandez (Your Heart, My Love) *Rachel Alejandro (It's Partytime) *Boots Anson-Roa (IBC president and CEO) *Jodi Sta. Maria (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Richard Yap as Sir Chief (Happy Morning Yehey, Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Jackie Lou Blanco (Frijolito) *Vincent Bueno (It's Partytime, Abra Gayuma) *Ruby Rodriguez (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Gardo Versoza (Your Heart, My Love) *Christopher de Leon (Your Heart, My Love) *Sandy Andolong (Your Heart, My Love) *Gino Padilla (It's Partytime, Born to be a Superstar) *Paula Bianca (It's Partytime, Born to be a Superstar) *Joey Albert (Born to be a Superstar) *Dingdong Avanzado (Dingdong n' Lani, It's Partytime, Born to be a Superstar) *Lani Misalucha (Dingdong n' Lani, It's Partytime) 'TV Commercials' Pinoy Trese :Una (No.1) sa masa :Para sa lahat :Narito ang 1st choice of the people. :Pinoy Trese: Kapinoy ng Pilipino kasama ang bagong Millennium. Super Mario Kart :Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! :Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! :This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! :Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! :Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately.